Alternian (5e Race)
Alternian "EGBERT YOU ARE THICKER THAN THAT HIDEOUS JOKE BOOK YOU WADDLE AROUND WITH." -Karkat Vantas, a mutant-blooded alternian Physical Description Alternians have grey skin and yellow eyes, and are around the same height and weight as humans. Before maturity, they have dark gray irises, but these fill in with their respective blood colors as they age. Alternian's tears are also the color of their blood, but in a more diluted fashion. Alternians also have pointed teeth, yellow nails, black lips, and black hair. Their most noticeable features are the horns sprouting from their heads, which resemble candy corn. Each alternian has a sign, usually depicted on their shirt, which is assigned from an alphabet for each caste. History Alternians are a war-like race, that descended from the skies one day, in strange ships. They attempted to take over the world, however they had failed due to their lack of something the planet had; Magic. Their technology could not trump over magic, forcing many of them to retreat, but a select few stayed on the planet, either accidentally or purposefully. They could blend in with other races fairly well, with either covering or (very painfully) removing their horns, and dying their skin, though some others did not choose to even attempt to do so. Eventually, they blended into society, with not all even remembering their race's origin. Society Alternian society consists of a strict blood caste, with the highest bloods working to keep the lowest bloods obedient and non-rebellious. They are an aggressive race, keen to fight others and prove that they are superior. Typically the lower bloods attempt to join other societies, with higher bloods tending to stay around either goblins, or lower blooded alternians, so they can boss them around. Relationships Alternians are seen as being too aggressive for other races, having most races treat them the same as they would treat orcs. However, due to this, orcs, trolls, and ogres accept alternians into their groups, seeing them as powerful warriors. Alternian Names Alternians have both a first and last name, both of which are either 6 letters long if they are adolescent, or 8 letters long if they are mature. Male Adolescent: Giervo, Karkat, Stikax, Edneer, Eridan, Tekrer Female Adolescent: Lizret, Terezi, Aifria, Iamvur, Skiyim, Vriska Male Mature: '''Darkleer, Orphaner, Dualscar '''Female Mature: '''Mindfang, Condesce, Preeqzie Alternian Traits Alternians are very dependent on their blood color for their traits, and as such, share very little in common. ''Age.'' All alternians are considered mature by 16 years of age, but their maximum lifespan depends on the kind. ''Alignment.'' Alternians are typically Chaotic in alignment, leaning towards Evil. ''Size.'' Alternians are around the average human height, with only a few of the higher castes going taller. Your size is Medium. ''Speed.'' Your base walking speed is 30 feet. ''Sunlight Sensitivity. You have disadvantage on attack rolls and on Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on sight when you, the target of your attack, or whatever you are trying to perceive is in direct sunlight. '''''Superior Darkvision. ''You have 120 ft. of Darkvision. ''Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, and one language of your choice. Alternian Subraces Candy Red / Mutant Blood This caste is so low it technically does not even exist, for these are all mutants. Extremely rare, even rarer than fuchsia bloods, but they can adapt to many situations. Ability Score Increase. ''Two scores of your choice increase by 1. ''Age. ''Mutant bloods have a lifespan under 30 years of age. ''Adaptable. ''You gain one feat of your choice. ''Psionic Vulnerability. ''You are vulnerable to psychic-type damage. '''Burgundy / Rust Blood The lowest blood caste of alternian society, they are weak to psychic abilities and have little muscles, but have the highest chance of gaining psychic abilities. '''''Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score decreases by 1, and your Intelligence score increases by 3. Age. Burgundy bloods have a lifespan of 30 to 60 years of age. Telekinesis. ''You can cast the ''mage hand ''cantrip, at will. When used this way, its carrying capacity is equal to 15 times your Intelligence score, and you can grapple targets with it, though you cannot move when doing so. ''Psionic Vulnerability. ''You are vulnerable to psychic-type damage. '''Bronze / Fudge Blood The second-lowest blood caste of alternian society, they are slightly stronger than burgundy bloods, but not by much. Most, if not all, have the ability to commune with animals. '''''Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by 1, and your Wisdom score increases by 2. Age. Bronze bloods have a lifespan of 40 to 70 years of age. Commune with Beasts. You can telepathically communicate with beasts, and they can relay simple concepts and emotions back to you. Command Beasts. You may cast ''dominate beast, without expending a spell slot or components. You use your Wisdom modifier for the spellcasting ability. You can not use this on a beast with a CR greater than 1/4 your level. After using this trait, you must take a long rest before using it again. ''Psionic Vulnerability. ''You are vulnerable to psychic-type damage. '''Gold / Yellow Blood The third-lowest blood caste in alternian society, they are very likely to have destructive psychic powers. A few of them also have a rare mutation of having one red eye, and one blue eye. '''''Ability Score Increase. Your Wisdom score increases by 1, and your Intelligence score increases by 2. Age. Gold bloods have a lifespan of 50 to 80 years of age. Psionic Blast. You may cast ''psybeam, without expending a spell slot or components. However, it only deals 2d6 psychic damage.The damage increases to 3d6 at 6th level, 4d6 at 11th level, and 5d6 at 16th level. You use your Intelligence modifier for the spellcasting ability. After using your psionic blast, you must take a long rest before using it again. ''Psionic Levitation. Beginning at 5th level, you may cast ''levitate without expending a spell slot or components. After using this trait, you must take a short or long rest before using it again. ''Psionic Vulnerability. ''You are vulnerable to psychic-type damage. '''Olive Blood The main middle caste of alternian society, they do not possess exceptional psychic or physical powers. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Each of your ability scores increases by 1. ''Age. ''You have a lifespan comparable to a human's. ''Middle Class. ''You have proficiency in one skill of your choice. Jade Blood The second-rarest blood type in all of alternian society, they hold a special place as caretakers of mother grubs. They are also immune to their race's weakness to the sun. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Charisma score increases by 2, and your Wisdom score increases by 1. ''Age. ''Jade bloods have a lifespan between 90 to 150 years. ''Sunlight Neutrality. ''You do not possess the Sunlight Sensitivity trait. ''Caretaker. ''You gain proficiency in the Medicine skill. Teal / Aqua Blood One step above olive bloods in rarity, they are often workers or servants, though they are still above the lower castes, often hard-working. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution scores increase by 1. ''Age. ''Teal bloods have a lifespan between 120 and 180 years. ''Skilled Servant. ''You have proficiency in one set of tools of your choice. ''Skilled Combatant. ''You have proficiency in two martial weapons of your choice. Cerulean / Cobalt Blood The lowest class of nobility, they are not often psychics, but when they are it is insanely powerful. They sometimes have a rare mutation of having seven pupils on one eye, though this is very rare. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Constitution score increases by 1, and your Intelligence score increases by 2. ''Age. ''Cerulean bloods have a lifespan between 150 and 200 years. ''Manipulative. ''You gain proficiency in your choice between Intimidation, or Persuasion. You use your Intelligence modifier for the one you have proficiency in, instead of Charisma. ''Telepathic Manipulation. ''You can cast detect thoughts without expending a spell slot or material components. You use your Intelligence modifier for your spellcasting modifier, for this feature. Targets do not know if you deeply probe while doing so. After using this trait, you must take a short or long rest before using it again. '''''Destructive ''Power. ''When dealing psychic damage to a target, you may choose to deal maximum damage instead of a damage roll. This does not affect spells of 3rd level or higher. After using this trait, you must take a long rest before using it again. Indigo Blood The middle-ranking class of the land-dwelling nobility, they are prone to violence, and are skilled in robotics and smithery. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Strength score increases by 2, and your Intelligence score increases by 1. ''Age. ''Indigo bloods have a lifespan between 200 and 250 years. ''Strong Blows. ''You are proficient in your unarmed strikes, and they deal 1d6 bludgeoning damage. ''Natural Metalworkers. ''You are proficient in either smith's or tinker's tools. You add double your proficiency bonus for the one you chose. Purple Blood The highest ranking land-dwellers, they are extremely prone to violence and unpredictability. Most of them are part of a cult-like organization of juggalos, and many have psychic powers to subjugate the lower castes to. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Strength score increases by 2, and your Charisma score increases by 1. ''Age. ''Purple bloods have a lifespan between 300 and 400 years. ''Menacing. ''You gain proficiency with Intimidation. ''Bludgeoning Mastery. ''You gain proficiency in one bludgeoning weapon of your choice. ''Chucklevoodoo. ''You can cast the fear spell without expending a spell slot or material components. When cast in this way, it can only target one creature within 60 feet, and the creature takes psychic damage equal to your level. Your spellcasting ability for this feature is your Strength modifier. After using this trait, you must take a long rest before using it again. Violet Blood The lowest of the two sea-dwelling alternians, they can breathe underwater and have the same swimming capabilities of fish. They are typically very violent to land-dwellers. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Dexterity score increases by 2, and your Constitution score increases by 1. ''Age. ''Violet bloods have a lifespan between 400 and 600 years. ''Water Breathing. ''You can breathe in both air and water. ''Swim Like A Fish. ''You have 30 feet of swimming speed. ''Somethin's Vvery Fishy. ''While underwater, you have 30 feet of blindsight. This increases to 60 feet for a target that is either bleeding or does not have all of its hit points. Fuchsia Blood The highest caste in the entirety of all of alternian society, they are high royalty. There is very few of them ever born, which they compensate for by having extremely long lifespans. They are typically less violent than their violet sea-dwelling cousins. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Constitution score increases by 2, and your Charisma score increases by 1. ''Age. ''Fuchsia bloods have a lifespan between 700 and 1200 years. ''Water Breathing. ''You can breathe in both air and water. ''Swim Like A Fish. ''You have 30 feet of swimming speed. ''Speak With Fish. ''You constantly have the effects of a speak with animals spell on you, but this only works on water-dwelling beasts. ''Heir. ''You gain proficiency in the Persuasion skill.Category:Races